1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-dropping tape and, more particularly, to a water-dropping tape which is easy to handle, and-adapted to drop water with even distribution all over the area and prevent water paths from being clogged, thereby prolonging the life in use to a great extend.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the conventional water-dropping tape used to supply water continuously to plants, based on a water-dropping procedure, the water flow passages are formed in two rows and have a wide water flow passage area. In such case, it is difficult to attach the water-dropping tape to a main water supply pipe with an effective seal. In such a construction, the water paths are approximately 0.5 mm in width and 1.5 mm high and ready to be blocked by sediment, however, no openings for withdrawal of sediment are provided. Moreover, a water entrance port extending to the water path is disposed only on a single side of the water-dropping tape so that the water paths are easily clogged with sediment, which reduces the life of the tape and leads to deterioration in the reliability of the tape.